fanfiction_sentaifandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Stark is Iron-Man on Avenger Heroes. Biography to be added Character traits Tony Stark is an outgoing man who enjoys drinking and gambling, all the while possessing the capacity to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. Tony is shown to be a big fan of Australian hard rock band AC/DC. An inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, Stark is constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. At the start of Iron Man, he has little concern for the effect his weapons have on others. However, for all his flaws, Tony is a good man at heart and wants to use his technology to better the world. From Iron Man to Iron Man 2, Tony has a unique friendship with Rhodey. Rhodey tries to keep Tony on the straight and narrow although he has stated at times it is not that easy. Although they have been friends for many years, Tony's erratic nature at times makes it difficult for Rhodey to choose between Tony and his duty to the military as clearly evident in the second film, however, near the end of the film, they have once again become friends of one accord. In The Avengers, Tony has matured to an extent: while around Pepper he is able to openly express his feelings around her. However, upon being around the team, he still shows the same "qualities" that he is known for. He immediately clashes with Steve Rogers due to their very different personalities, and nearly come to blows when the Helicarrier falls under attack, partially due to Loki's influence clouding everyone's minds. The two quickly put their feud aside to help repair the ship. Stark quickly strikes up a friendship with Dr. Bruce Banner, as the two have several things in common including a genius-level IQ. Stark relates to him that his arc reactor--which keeps shrapnel from reaching his heart--is a great power that he can control, which is not unlike Banner's abilities as The Hulk. In fact, Stark is the only one who doesn't fear the Hulk, and helps Banner realize that The Hulk is more of a blessing than a curse. Upon Coulson's death, while he tries not to show it in front of Cap, Coulson's death has greatly affected him. By the time of the battle of New York, he has no problem taking orders from Cap, knowing what is on the line. In Iron Man 3, Tony, is haunted from his near death experience from The Avengers. Fearing he couldn't protect people he cared for, he made repeated upgrades of his armors, not only inserting various remote control devices into his body that would allow him to summon the new Mark XLII with his thoughts alone, but also created the "Iron Legion" of multiple armors that could be controlled remotes by J.A.R.V.I.S. Around this same time, Tony meets an inventive, 10 year old boy named Harley. Harley is immediate in awe of his idol, Iron Man, however the two, over a time, butt heads. Harley annoying Tony, and Tony hurling an endless stream of sardonic quips at Harley. Overcoming their differences, the two discover that a string of bombings claimed by a terrorist known as the Mandarin, are actually unstable test subjects for Aldrich Killian's experimental Extremis virus. Throughout the entirety of Iron Man 3, Tony undergoes major changes from the beginning, in the end, finally losing his dependency towards the suits and realizing that it's not the armor that makes the hero, but the man that's inside. He destroys all of the suits and undergoes surgery to remove both the shrapnel and the Arc Reactor. Finally, he throws the Arc Reactor into the ocean at the site of his demolished mansion, and, before driving away with DUM-E in a trailer behind his car, asserts that he is Iron Man, even without the armors.